Abducidos
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Tony quiere vacaciones. Bruce se deja convencer. No sale como lo planearon... Este fic participa en el Mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".


**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, etc. Los que no reconozcas, a mí.

¡Qué difícil es escribir menos de mil palabras cuando tengo un millón de ideas y chistes malos para este argumento! Pero fue un buen reto. Lamento tanta tarugada, pero traigo dos aspirinas y un ketorolako en mi sistema xD

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"_

 **ABDUCIDOS**

¿Cómo en nombre de todos los santos, dioses y demás formas de _vida superiores_ habían terminado en esto?

Bruce miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Tony, con esa maldita expresión de diversión en su rostro. Y es que todo había comenzado con la maravillosa idea de Tony Stark de tomar vacaciones de verano. Porque era lo normal para el resto del mundo tomar vacaciones en verano, ¿cierto? Ellos eran científicos, super héroes y de ninguna manera normales, pero tenían derecho a una vacaciones de verano… o eso fue lo que argumentó Tony. Y entonces, en medio de lo que supondría sería un viaje tranquilo en un jet privado a la vieja y clásica California con destino a Malibú… habían sido secuestrados.

¿Un grupo terrorista? Nope. ¿Fans locas de Tony? Desafortunadamente no. ¿Algún villano con poderes?... ¡Eso hubiera sido mejor!

Hacía algunos minutos que habían despertado con una sincronía digna de un viejo matrimonio. Lo que fuera que les habían dado o hecho para desmayarlos les había provocado una ligera jaqueca, así que eso descartó en la mente de Bruce que se hubiera dejado convencer de algún maldito modo por Tony de emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. No, era una jaqueca diferente y sin dolor muscular por dormir en posiciones dignas del mejor maestro de yoga.

Por un breve momento, Bruce había pensado que estaban en el laboratorio y el viaje en jet, la nave extraña entre nubes y el rayo azul turquesa habían sido parte de un sueño muy psicodélico. La hilaridad de Tony no ayudó en absoluto, y llegaron a la conclusión en cuestión de segundos… Extraterrestres. ¡Habían sido abducidos por extraterrestres! Bonitas vacaciones, pensó Bruce, si iba a terminarlas con los órganos removidos y tal vez un chip de seguimiento en su cerebro.

—Bruce, si vas a ir a verde será mejor lo pienses. No hay nada allá afuera, ya sabes. Si Hulk viene a jugar querrá romper la nave y saltar al espacio infinito… no quiero morir asfixiado, gracias.

—¿No estás ni un poco asustado? Por cierto, mis ojos están arriba.

Y es que claro, como típico cliché de una abducción extraterrestre, habían despertado completamente desnudos sobre un par de camillas de fierro que les había congelando el trasero.

—Lo sé— sonrió Tony con descaro… y sin mirar a Bruce a los ojos.

El Físico iba a abrir la boca, pero la puerta de metal y con jeroglíficos imposibles de descifrar se desvaneció frente a ellos. Un par de… ¿mujeres? entraron al lugar. Bruce se sintió un poco pudoroso y un leve rubor subió por sus mejillas mientras sus manos bajaban a su entrepierna. Tony amplió más los ojos y la sonrisa.

—Vaya, si me hubieran dicho que las formas de vida extraterrestre iban más allá de los feos Chitauri hubiera invertido en la NASA.

Y es que los ejemplares femeninos (al menos eso parecían con las voluptuosas curvas de piel púrpura y trajes metálicos que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación) tenían algo de belleza, en el sentido científico, se dijo Bruce.

Una de ellas se adelantó con una enorme sonrisa, un poco aterradora, ciertamente.

—¡Felicidades!— exclamó con una voz robótica que hubiera hecho orgullosa a Friday. Obviamente un dispositivo para transmitir el mensaje en inglés ya que la abertura que tenía por boca no se abrió ni un milímetro—. Ambos han sido seleccionados para el programa intergaláctico de investigación de apareamiento.

Bruce y Tony se miraron un momento, ahora sí a los ojos.

—Hemos estudiado la vida en la Tierra por algún tiempo— habló (o pensó) la otra fémina posándose junto a su compañera—. Y aunque su inteligencia y avances tecnológicos son demasiado deficientes…

—¡Oye! ¿Sabes quién soy, no?

—Tony, cállate.

Y es que la fémina había parpadeado con un poco de molestia, lo que fue más aterrador que la sonrisa que la otra seguía manteniendo en su rostro anguloso y liso.

—Como decía. Su comportamiento sólo puede ser entendido como barbarismo; sin embargo ustedes hacen una cosa y la hacen bien: se reproducen a niveles extraordinarios y además lo disfrutan. Su forma de apareamiento ha sido objeto de investigación por nuestras mentes más brillantes y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que obtendremos mejores resultados viendo su acto reproductor de primera mano.

Por primera vez desde que Bruce conoció a Tony lo vio con la mente en blanco, absolutamente perdido en la explicación.

—Esto significa que quieren ver el acto sexual humano en vivo— dijo Bruce y no fue una pregunta.

Tony abrió más los ojos.

—Oye, muñeca, eres… bella a tu manera, y aunque se pudiese pensar lo contrario, el apareamiento interespecie no es de mi interés.

Ambas extraterrestres parpadearon.

—No has entendido, humano— dijo una—. Nuestra forma de reproducción es avanzada, no necesitamos un acto de apareamiento físico ni somos incubadoras de nuevas vidas. Nuestra especie es creada en cápsulas genéticas.

—Sigo sin entender— dijo Tony un poco nervioso, pero Bruce supo que había entendido en realidad, igual que él.

—¿Qué pasará si nos negamos?

La otra alien miró a Bruce perdiendo todo atisbo de sonrisa. No necesitaron escuchar una respuesta.

—Brucie, ¿quieres ser el de abajo o el de arriba?

—Tony, ¿olvidas a Hulk?

—Bueno, de que mi pene sea aplastado por unas musculosas nalgas verdes o ser partido en dos literalmente… ¿Por qué no me secuestraron junto a Angelina Jolie?

—¿Por qué tenía que aceptar vacacionar contigo, Stark?

 **ooo**

—¿Qué les pasó?— preguntó Pepper Potts una vez que Tony y Bruce habían sido regresados (o escupidos, se quejó Tony) directamente a la torre.

—Pep, quita esa cara. Hulk salvó el día— dijo Tony cubriéndose con una horrible manta gris—. Aunque tuvimos que provocar que saliera a jugar.

—Bruce… ¿estás cojeando?

—No preguntes— respondió el aludido, ahora entendía por qué Tony era conocido como un Playboy—. ¡Y no quiero oír nada de vacaciones nunca más! ¡Mucho menos contigo, Stark!

—Oh, Brucie, lo disfrutaste por un momento…

Pepper terminó más allá de confundida. No quiso saber más.


End file.
